Code: Alliance
by Christopher Rudy
Summary: After defeating X.A.N.A., six students move to France and quickly discover their enemy is not defeated. Now they must seek help from six other kids to help them defeat the malevolent AI.
1. Chapter 1

**Code: Alliance**

**Summary: When a group of six exchange students realize X.A.N.A. has not been destroyed, they find out another group of Lyoko Warriors are at war with the demonic artificial intelligence and decide to help this group fight against him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or it's characters. I do own my own characters.**

**Chapter 1: Realization and an Alliance**

_Christopher's POV_

We all arrived at Kadic Academy and were immediately amazed by its structure. "Wow. We are so gonna get lost." Jordan said. "At first yes. We'll learn our way around. We always do, right?" DJ said, earning nods from all of us. "Besides, now that X.A.N.A.'s been defeated, we have earned this." I said. "Earned what?" Chelsea asked. "Our normal lives." I replied. After we met the principal, we went to the cafeteria for lunch and sat at our own table when I saw a girl with pink hair and got curious as to who she is. So, I pulled a seventh grader named Milly over to me and decided to get some answers. "Excuse me. Who is that girl with the pink hair?" I asked her. "That's Aelita Stones. She's really nice." I thanked her and she walked away. "Where have I heard that name from?" I asked myself. After lunch, we were on our way to class when all of a sudden, we heard a girl screaming and turned to where the noise was coming from and couldn't believe what we saw: three Kankrelats. "How is this possible? We defeated him." I said. "We have no time. If X.A.N.A.'s monsters are here, it means there must be another Supercomputer nearby." Jacob said. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Brady asked. We then saw a group of six kids heading for the park and I recognized Aelita. "Let's follow them. Maybe we'll get some answers." I said, pointing to Aelita and her friends. We saw them go down a manhole and once they were all down, we hightailed it after them. Luckily, we brought our boards and scooters with us. And a good thing too because they began riding with us hot on their heels. We made sure to keep our distance so as not to be spotted. They came to a ladder and climbed up. We waited a few minutes then followed them. When we climbed the ladder, we saw it led to an abandoned factory. "This has to be where that Supercomputer is." I said. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." Jacob said, earning a glare from me. We came to a platform and saw Aelita and her friends entering some kind of elevator. "Let's go." Chelsea ordered.

_General POV_

Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and William arrived in the lab and were confused as to why the elevator was going back up. "What's going on?" Jeremie asked. "Don't know." Everyone else said. They decided to wait and see who followed them. When the elevator came back to the lab and the doors opened, all six were shocked. "What are you guys doing here?!" Ulrich asked. "We could ask you guys the same thing." DJ said. "There's no time. Do you guys know about Lyoko?" Jeremie asked, earning nods from the other six. "How many of you fight on Lyoko?" He asked, causing Christopher, DJ, Brady, Jordan, and Jacob to raise their hands. "Okay, you guys are going with them." The other five nodded and all ten fighters went to the scanner room. Christopher and Aelita looked at each other, almost as if they recognized each other. When the elevator doors opened again, they stopped staring.

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Yumi! Transfer Odd!"

"Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Yumi! Scanner Odd!"

"Virtualization!"

"Transfer Aelita! Transfer William!"

"Scanner Aelita! Scanner William!"

"Virtualization!"

The scanners then opened for the others to go to Lyoko.

Chelsea took over for Jeremie since he didn't know their names yet.

"Transfer DJ! Transfer Jordan! Transfer Brady!"

"Scanner DJ! Scanner Jordan! Scanner Brady!"

"Virtualization!"

"Transfer Christopher! Transfer Jacob!"

"Scanner Christopher! Scanner Jacob!"

"Virtualization!"

_Christopher's POV_

Jacob and I landed in the Desert Sector and were as astonished as the others were when we saw that Ulrich had the same suit as DJ, Yumi the same as Jordan, Odd the same as Brady, Aelita the same as me, and William the same as Jacob. "Spooky." I said. Aelita nodded in agreement with me. "Admire yourselves later." Chelsea said. "She's right. The tower's located 72 degrees east." Jeremie said. All ten of us made our way to the tower and saw it being heavily guarded. Ten Megatanks were between us and the tower. And me and my friends saw our least favorite monster: the Scyphozoa. I backed behind Odd because he was closest to me. "Guys, protect Aelita." Jeremie ordered. Aelita took out two Megatanks with two pink fields of energy. The others than attacked, leaving me unprotected and the jellyfish took that as an opportunity to attack me. Aelita saw it was coming after me and flew to help me. She stood between me and the monster and launched energy fields until the thing retreated. Unfortunately, she then was devirtualized by the last Megatank. Jordan threw one of her fans at the monster and destroys it. I made my way to the tower much to the confusion of everyone but my friends. "What are you doing?" Ulrich asked me. "I'm going to deactivate the tower." I told him.

i went into the tower, levitated to the top, and placed my hand on the interface.

Christopher

CODE:LYOKO

"Tower deactivated."

When we all were in the lab, everyone was confused as to why the Scyphozoa was after me and not Aelita or William. We then explained my situation to them and they understood. "So, how about an alliance between the twelve of us?" Jeremie asked, earning nods from me and my friends.

**That's the first chapter of my third story. My character is basically like Aelita was throughout the second season. Review and I'll add more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Something from the Past**

_Christopher's POV_

I woke myself and Jacob up from my nightmare, earning the attention of Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, William, DJ, and Brady. They came to our room before anyone else could. "Another nightmare?" William said. I nodded and started crying. The girls, except Yumi, also came to our room upon hearing the screaming. Chelsea didn't have to ask to know it was another nightmare. She came to my bed to calm me down. I finally settled down and Mr. Delmas came in at some point and asked what was going on. "He just had another nightmare, sir." Jordan said, knowing I wouldn't talk. "Very well. Everyone back to their rooms. Jacob, let me know if he has another." Mr. Delmas instructed and Jacob nodded. After he and the others left, Jacob went back to sleep. As for me, I pretended to fall asleep, as I always did after I had a nightmare.

_The next day_

_General POV_

Christopher sat with his friends at breakfast when Aelita noticed he wasn't talking. She noticed he had already finished eating, handed her tray to Odd, and asked Christopher to come with her. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I couldn't fall back asleep last night because I knew I would have that exact same nightmare." She then had an idea and led him to the Hermitage. "What are we doing here?" He asked. "This was my father's house." "You'll think I'm crazy, but this place looks familiar to me." "Let's head inside, then." "I don't know Aelita. It kinda scares me." "Don't worry. When I started coming back here it scared me too." "Thanks. I feel so much better." He said sarcastically, causing her to laugh.

_Christopher's POV_

As soon as Aelita and I stepped inside the Hermitage, my head started hurting. After it stopped, we walked upstairs and saw three bedrooms. She led me to the one closest to the window. "This was my room." She told me. After we left her room, we headed for the one between her' sand her father's. I almost thought it was mine for a second. Jeremie and the others arrived and pulled Aelita out of the room. While they were talking, I decided to look around. I then went to a picture of a tree and realized it wasn't framed so I pulled it down and found a box and opened it. It had a necklace in it that looked like a dragon holding a blue stone. It looked familiar, but I didn't have time to wonder where I've seen it before. We had to get back and get ready for gym class.

_General POV_

When they all got back to the school, Christopher was already changed and ready for gym class when all of a sudden, he saw a spectre failing to possess Ulrich, Odd, and the others. Aelita wasn't with them so they decided to tell her. They went to her and Jordan's room and explained everything to her. "Bizarre." She said. "Yeah. You're telling me." Odd said. After they all dismissed it and left Aelita, the ghost reappeared and the Eye of X.A.N.A. was in her eyes. When she joined the others in her class, they had no idea she was possessed by X.A.N.A. Jim wanted to see how fast she could run, but when she started, she twisted her ankle. "Aelita, what happened?" Jim asked. "My ankle. I think I twisted it." She said in a non X.A.N.A.-fied voice. "Okay then. Sissi, take her to the infirmary." "Uh, Jim, would it be okay if Christopher took me instead?" "Alright." And the red haired boy had Aelita put an arm on his shoulder. When they were far enough away, she took her arm off his shoulder. "Aelita, you're not limping anymore. Has your ankle stopped hurting?" He asked, only for her to face him and reveal the eye of X.A.N.A. in her eyes. Yumi and Jordan saw Aelita raise a leg and knock Christopher out and carry him away. Jordan called the others. "Hello, Jordan?" "Ulrich, Yumi and I think Aelita's been possessed by X.A.N.A." "Wait, I don't get it. If he couldn't take over the rest of us, then how could he have Aelita?" "Who knows? But Yumi and I saw her heading for the park. Christopher was in her arms. He was unconscious." "What?" While they were talking, Aelita lifted the manhole, with Christopher over her shoulder, and threw it at a tree like it was a frisbee. "We have to save him. Yumi and I will get Jacob and William. We'll see you guys at the factory." "Gotcha." Ulrich said, hanging up. The two girls went to find their two classmates while Ulrich began to inform the others. "X.A.N.A.'s taken control of Aelita. We have to save Christopher." He said, earning nods from the others. "Uh Jim, we're not feeling well. Can we go to the infirmary?" Ulrich asked, gesturing to the others. "Fine. Go." And with that they ran.

_Meanwhile on the bridge_

Aelita had Christopher in her arms as he was starting to come to. "Aelita?" He asked, causing her to look at him. "Aelita, please listen to me. Let me go." He pleaded, resulting in her electrifying him, once again rendering him unconscious. Just as she jumped to the floor of the factory, she was attacked by the others. "It feels weird to be fighting Aelita. I mean, I don't wanna hurt her." Odd said. "None of us do. But I don't think she feels the same way." Brady said. They all then attacked her, but she tossed them aside like rag dolls. Fortunately, it gave Christopher some time to escape. However, she grabbed the rope and yanked, pulling him down and back into her arms. As the elevator was coming up, Yumi and Jordan arrived and Jordan hit Aelita in the back of the head, making her body glitch out and drop Christopher. The others, except Jordan entered the elevator. "You guys take care of the tower. I'll keep her busy." The elevator started its descent as Jordan and Aelita began to fight. "Okay you guys, you're off to the Mountain Sector. William and Jacob, stay here in case Aelita comes." Jeremie said.

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Yumi! Transfer Odd!"

"Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Yumi! Scanner Odd!"

"Virtualization!"

"Transfer DJ! Transfer Brady! Transfer Christopher!"

"Scanner DJ! Scanner Brady! Scanner Christopher!"

"Virtualization!"

_Christopher's POV_

We landed in the Mountain Sector as Jeremie materialized the vehicles. I rode with Odd, Brady rode with Yumi, and DJ rode with Ulrich. "Heads up you guys! Five monsters in front of you. Bloks!" Jeremie said, followed by a scream, which meant one thing. "Aelita must be in the lab." Yumi said. "Then we'd better hurry. If not, I'll be at the mercy of the Scyphozoa." I said. The Blocks were destroyed, but not before the Scyphozoa showed up. Odd shot laser arrows at it just as it picked me up. After it dropped me, I ran for the tower.

_General POV_

Christopher made it into the tower just as Aelita was about to finish Jordan, who had regained consciousness from her earlier right.

Christopher

Aelita prepares a final blow.

CODE: LYOKO

Aelita then drops to the floor.

"Tower deactivated."

Aelita woke up and the others explained what happened. "I don't get it. How could X.A.N.A. take control of me and fail with you guys?" She asked. " I'd say X.A.N.A. designed this ghost to specifically match your DNA." Chelsea said. "That's possible." "If X.A.N.A.'s gonna start programming his ghosts to match our DNA." Jeremie said. "There might be another solution." Christopher said, causing the others to look at him. "Chelsea has been working on a program for situations like this. A sort of firewall, if you will. It might keep us from being possessed." "Good idea." Chelsea said as she went to launch the program. Now that all of them had it implanted into them, they were even more resistant to X.A.N.A.'s ghosts.

**That's chapter two. This chapter was influenced by the episode Mister Puck. The firewall idea, I just came up with. I'm already liking where this story is going and I hope you guys do too. Next chapter will be influenced by my favorite episode from season two: Saint Valentines Day. Review and, like always, I'll add more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unexpect Possession**

_Christopher's POV_

I was awakened from my nightmare by my computer, looked over to Jacob and saw he was out like a light. Reason: earplugs. I then went over to my computer, only to receive a knock at the door. I went to answer only to find nobody there. I looked down and saw a box. I decided to open it, concluding it was for me, since Jacob didn't order anything, at least not without telling me. I opened it and saw it had a necklace with a lightning bolt shaped ruby. I decided in the morning I would show of Yumi.

_The next morning_

_General POV_

Christopher ran into Yumi the next morning and decided to talk to her about it. "Hey Yumi." He said, catching the Japanese girl's attention. "Hey Christopher." She said as she approached. Just then, Jordan came up. "Hey guys." Jordan said. "Hey Jordan." Yumi and Christopher said at the same time. "As long as you both are here, I'm confused. I found this necklace on my doorstep. What do you girls think about it?" He asked, handing it to Yumi. "Creative crystal, but otherwise, not bad." She said. "I agree. Whoever made it had to be creative to get the gem in the exact shape of a lightning bolt." Jordan said. "But I wonder who gave it to me. And why?" He asked. "Why? We might have an idea. You know what day it is today?" Yumi inquired. "Uh, Tuesday." He guessed. "Yeah, but not just any Tuesday. It's Saint Valetines Day, the day all lovers celebrate." Jordan said. "Lovers?" "Yep. And we can guess exactly which girl might want to give you a present this year, can't you?" They both asked at the same time. "Don't ever do that again. It's creepy." He said, causing both girls to laugh. He then went off to find Chelsea and thank her. He found her with Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie. "Hey, there's Christopher." Odd said as Christopher was running up to them. "Thanks, Chelsea." Christopher said. "You know, when I see someone in the morning, I tend to say 'Good morning.' But then again, maybe I'm just a little old fashioned." Ulrich said, causing Aelita to laugh. "For the necklace. Thank you." "The uh necklace?" Chelsea asked. "Your Valentines Day Present. I love it." "Oh. Of course. It's only natural." "Well, see you guys in history class." Christopher said before walking to class. "You didn't get it for him, did you?" Jeremie asked. "Was it that obvious?" Chelsea asked. "Yeah. But lucky for you, love has made Christopher blind." Ulrich said. "Ah come on, Ulrich." Aelita said.

_In history class_

"Aelita, did you give him that necklace?" Chelsea asked, with the pink haired girl shake her head. "I don't like him like that." Aelita said, insulted by the fact that Chelsea would assume that. "How do I know you're not lying to me? I see the way you look at him." Chelsea retorted. "You're crazy!" "Says the girl with the pink hair!" "It's my natural color." "But -" "Ahem." When the teacher got their attention, they realized how loud they were arguing. "If you have other things to discuss than today's lesson, I suggest you do so in the principal's office." Mr. Fumet said. When the two girls got to Delmas's office, he scolded them. "In both of your cases, this is unlike any of you. Two hours should help to find some more convincing arguments. And you're both lucky it's Valentines Day or I'd have ginven you at least for." With that, they left his office Chelsea wanted to know. "I'm still waiting for an answer." She said. "How about we call a truce, huh?" Aelita asked. "Did you give him the necklace, yes or no?" "Okay then. No truce." And with that, Aelita walked away. DJ and Jordan were with Chelsea trying to calm her down. "Come on Chelsea. It's ridiculous to fight over such a puny little thing." DJ said. "Exactly. What's more, Aelita has every right to give Christopher a present if she wants to." Just then Sissi came by. "Hey, DJ. Can I talk to you?" "Well, only if it's really important." "Here you go." "Is this for Valentines Day?" "No, it's for Christmas. Of course it's for Valentines Day. What are you waiting for? Open it, handsome." "Wow! A ticket to the SubDigitals concert!" "That's you're favorite group, right?" "Wow, thank you." "Unbelievable." Jordan muttered. While they were arguing, Christopher was hanging over a sink as red sparks race up to his eyes and soon the eye of X.A.N.A. was visible in his eyes.

_In science class_

"Where've you been? I looked for you everywhere." Chelsea said to Christopher, oblivious to the fact X.A.N.A. has taken control over him. "I was um... uh... Do you think we could go to Sector 5 after class? I know where to find the data to make the antivirus." "The one that will free you from X.A.N.A.? You mean to say, it just came to you just came to you just like that?" "Let's just say, your necklace inspired me." "The problem is is given everybody's bad mood, I doubt that even Aelita's gonna want to go with you." "I can go by myself." "No way. It's too risky. Don't forget that X.A.N.A.'s willing to go to any extreme to steal your memory, Christopher." "Please, Chelsea. I'm positive I'm on the right track. And with the Overbike, I'm sure I can get away from the monsters, including the Scyphozoa. Pleaase? Hmm?" He persisted by kissing her on the cheek, which caught her off guard and caused her to fall out of her seat and gain two more hours of detention. She came back and then Christopher spoke. "Yumi and Jordan say they'll go with me to Lyoko." He told her, with Yumi and Jordan nodding their heads. "After everything that's happened, it'll be nice to get something accomplished." All four of them rode through the sewers, still oblivious to the fact that X.A.N.A. has control over him. "Ready guys? I'm starting up the process."

"Transfer Yumi! Transfer Jordan! Transfer Christopher!"

"Scanner Yumi! Scanner Jordan! Transfer Christopher!"

"Virtualization! Hey, that's weird. Hmm."

The trio land in the Forest Sector. "Hey girls, I noticed something wrong with Christopher's virtualization. Is he-" "Yeah, he's alright. Yumi said. "Okay then. Vehicles coming right up. Materialization. . The Overbike, Overboard, and Overwing appeared in front of them. "You need to go due east to get to the edge of the Sector." "No way. I'm heading north." Christopher said. "But, I don't understand. You're supposed to go to Sector 5." "Sorry, ladies." Christopher said, cutting off communication with Chelsea and leg sweeping both Yumi and Jordan and kicks them into a tree. He then hopped on the Overbike and took off. "Yumi, Jordan. Are you two okay?" "We'd be lying if we were." Yumi said "What's gotten into him?" Jordan asked. "No idea. Hang on. The others are coming." With that, everyone but Aelita landed in the forest. Christopher headed for the Ice Sector, and Chelsea sent Aelita to the Sector to head him off. "Christopher, I've been in your place. You must fight X.A.N.A.'s hold on you." Aelita said, causing Christopher to grab his head in pain. The others arrived in time to see Aelita and Christopher fighting hand to hand. "Odd, you or Brady have to aim for Christopher." Jeremie ordered. "What? Are you out of your mind?" "I can't think of any other plan right now." "Okay." Odd said as he reluctantly aimed and shot at Christopher. When he was down to 10 life points, he dropped onto one knee. "Wha- What's going on? Why are you aiming at me, Odd?" He asked as the purple cat lowered his arm, indicating he was himself again. He entered the tower, levitated to the top platform, and placed his hand on the interface.

Christopher

CODE: LYOKO

"Tower deactivated."

Yumi stepped on the necklace and revealed a computer chip. "Chelsea and I are gonna study this. Who knows? We might be able to learn something about X.A.N.A." Jeremie said. "Anyway, Christopher, from now on, you don't take gifta from anyone but us." Ulrich said. "Promise. You know, you guys saved my life. And that's the nicest present anyone could hope for."

**That's chapter three. As I said, I based this chapter on Saint Valetines Day. I hope you guys like where I'm going with this story. Review, and I'll post more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Marabounta and Déjà Vu**

_Christopher's POV_

We were in the Mountain Sector fighting off with the others fighting against X.A.N.A.'s monsters when the Scyphozoa came up from behind and picked me up. "Aelita, the Scyphozoa's caught Christopher. Attack it since you're the closest." Jeremie ordered. "Roger." Aelita said as she charged up two energy fields and threw them at the monster. As soon as they hit the jellyfish, it dropped me. She then came running up to me to stop it from attacking me again. It finally gave up and retreated. I then ran to the tower. I made it inside, levitated to the top, and placed my hand on the interface.

Christopher

CODE: LYOKO

"Tower deactivated."

_General POV_

They came out of the scanners a little concerned. Christopher more than anyone. "Am I the only one who thinks that was just too easy?" He asked, earning a nod from Aelita, Yumi, Chelsea, and Jordan. "Just enjoy the fact that we've stopped another attack." Odd said. "Odd, Brady's like you, but even he can tell when something doesn't feel right." DJ said, making Odd look to see Brady nod. "Now that you mention, it is a little weird." Odd said, giving in. "Yeah, normally X.A.N.A. sends us more of a challenge." William said. "You guys head on back, I've got a couple tests I need to run." Chelsea said. "I'll stay with you." Jeremie offered. "I appreciate your offer, Jeremie, but I'll work faster alone." With that, everyone but Chelsea left the lab. She opened up an old program in the Supercomputer called "Marabounta." "Let's see if this can help us fight X.A.N.A.'s monsters." She said to herself. She pulled up the old program and decided to run it.

_On Lyoko_

In the forest sector, a dark grey sphere like a Megatank appeared in midair. "Great. Now it looks okay. But if Jeremie finds out I launched it without his approval, he'll kick us out for sure." She said as she deactivated the program. Luckily, it didn't have time to become autonomous. After she shut it down, she left the lab. When she made it to the passage in the park, she noticed the others weren't too far ahead of her. "Hey guys, wait up." She said, getting the attention of the others. They waited for her to catch up. "That was fast." Aelita said. "I just was checking out an old program." She told her. "Okay. I'm gonna look at Franz Hopper's diary." Jeremie said, making Christopher grab his head in pain. "You alright?" Jacob asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Christopher asked.

_Later that night_

_Christopher's POV_

I woke up from my nightmare screaming and saw Jacob was still asleep. "Wow. Those earplugs do wonders." I said to myself. The nightmare still scared me so I went to the restroom because I was covered in sweat. I made it to the restroom when all of a sudden... "Was that you doing all that screaming?" I turned around and saw Sissi was standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry." I said to her before tears started streaming down my face. "Sissi, what'a going on here?" Jim asked. "It's Christopher Stones. He came down here." "What about you? You're still up." "He woke me up so I came to check on him." "All right. I'll let it go this time." Jim said as he came to my side to take me back to my room. "Christopher, are you okay?" I heard Jeremie ask me, but I still was in no condition to talk. "Go back to bed, Belpois." Jim said.

_In the morning_

"I had another nightmare last night." I told everyone on the way to the pool. "Is that why you were upset last night?" Jeremie asked, and I nodded my head. "What was it about?" Aelita asked me. "I don't remember much, but you were there, Aelita, and we were being chased by these men in black." I explained. We got to the pool, and were listening to Jim go on and on, but I wasn't paying attention because my head started hurting. "Stern and Della-Robia, I'm sorry if I'm boring you. All right, on deck." Ulrich and Odd took their positions and as soon as they dived in, my head started hurting, and I fell in the water. Chelsea jumped in and pulled me out before I drowned. I woke up back in my room. "This time the vision was much more detailed." I said, then looked at Aelita. "There was still the Men in Black, but you and I were at the Hermitage." I told her. "The doctor said you passed out from the cold." Yumi told me. "Maybe, but what about these images I keep seeing?" I asked. "I'm sure it's nothing." Jeremie said. "Guys, we have to get to class. You, stay here and get some rest." Ulrich said. "I'm not Kiwi, you know?" I snapped. As soon as they were gone, I got dressed again and went to the Hermitage to get some answers. Once I got to the abandoned house, I started hallucinating. "Calm down, Christopher." I told myself. I then went upstairs to the second bedroom when another hallucination came to me. "Calm down." I couldn't until my cell phone went off. It was Aelita. "Yes, Aelita?" "Where are you?" "At the Hermitage. I have to know where these visions are coming from." "Listen. X.A.N.A.'s just activated a tower. Stay there. I'm coming to get you." "I'm old enough to get to the factory myself." "Okay, but don't drag your feet." With that, I hung up and then I saw the Men in Black outside and got scared. "Christopher. Follow me." I turned around and saw Franz Hopper standing in the doorway. I followed him to the secret passage to the sewers then made my way to the factory from there.

_At the factory_

_General POV_

"Where is he?" Jeremie asked losing his patience. Just then the elevator doors opened up to reveal Christopher. "About time you know." Odd said, earning a glare from Christopher. "I've had a bad day, okay? So don't push it, Odd!" He said, making Odd flinch. "I saw a man when I was leaving the Hermitage." "Who?" Yumi asked. "Aelita's father." He said. "There's no time. Christopher stays here." Jeremie said. "No, I'm going and you won't stop me." He retorted. "Enough!" Aelita shouted before a fight could break out. "He comes with us. If I get devirtualized, he can deactivate the tower." "Alright." Jeremie said, giving in.

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Yumi! Transfer Odd!"

"Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Yumi! Scanner Odd!"

"Virtualization!"

"Transfer Aelita! Transfer William! Transfer DJ!"

"Scanner Aelita! Scanner William! Scanner DJ!"

"Virtualization!"

"Transfer Jordan! Transfer Brady! Transfer Jacob!"

"Scanner Jordan! Scanner Brady! Scanner Jacob!"

"Virtualization!"

"Transfer Christopher!"

"Scanner Christopher!"

"Virtualization!"

All ten of them landed near the tower in the Desert Sector. Unfortunately, Jeremie virtualized them near the extreme edge of the Sector. And while the others were busy fighting X.A.N.A.'s monsters, Christopher took it as an opportunity to get some answers. He headed for the edge. "Christopher, what are you doing?" Jeremie asked. "SCIPIO." Christopher said, thereby summoning the Transporter. "Christopher, are you out of your mind?!" "I will get answers, Jeremie. One way or another." With that, he was off to Sector 5. "Guys, X.A.N.A. succeeded. Christopher's gone to Sector 5. Go after him. Except Aelita. You deactivate the tower." "No." "What? Why?" "Christopher comes first." "You're as stubborn as him."

_After the team arrives in the Arena_

_Aelita's POV_

We landed in the Arena and made our way through the corridor. "I see him!" I shouted. "Not just him, Princess." Odd said. And he was right. The Scyphozoa had him. I spread my wings and noticed no one was going to help him. "What are you guys doing?" I asked, getting furious. "Let his memories get taken. Serves him right." William said, causing me to walk over to him and punch him in the face. "What was that for?" He asked. "If you will excuse me, I have a friend to save." I said sharply. Everyone was too shocked by what I did to William to react. I flew above the ugly jellyfish and threw a Super Energy Field at it, destroying it. I then flew and hit the key to stop the timer. The others then came over to help. I didn't want them to, so I helped Christopher to the Celestial Dome with the others in tow. Jeremie materialized the vehicles, but Christopher and I stopped at the interface. "Guys, we are not collecting data." "It's not for you. It's for him." I said, cutting off communications with the two of us and the lab. "Guys, drag them out of there by force!" Jeremie ordered, losing what little patience he had left. "Guys, please. Even if you do find his answers, what's the point if X.A.N.A. steals his memory?" Yumi asked. We stopped and got back to the task at hand. We went back to the Desert Sector and I ran for the tower. I entered the the tower, levitated to the top, and placed my hand on the interface.

Aelita

CODE: LYOKO

"Tower deactivated."

I then went back to Christopher's room to see how he was doing. "Feeling better?" I asked him. "Yeah. No more visions." He replied. "Don't worry about the others. They'll get over our actions, eventually." "I know. It's weird, though. I could've sworn I was reliving those visions." "We'll solve this mystery together."

**That's chapter four. I decided not to involve the Marabounta for too long in the story because I'm not too big a fan of it so I decided just to give it a cameo. I'll have the next chapter be similar to Revelation. Review and I'll post it as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Revelation**

_Christopher's POV_

"Ever since I arrived here, I can't shake the feeling that Aelita looks familiar to me." I told my friends. "Hey, there's Jeremie." Brady said, as he came running up to us. He came up to us, panting as hard as he could. "Guys... I- Wow, I'm out of shape." He said, trying to catch his breath. "Start doing Phys. Ed. and you won't have that problem." I stated, still a little angry at the fact he was against my gathering data from our last little trip to Lyoko. "X.A.N.A.'s just woken up. I'm willing to bury the hatchet if you are." He told me. "Agreed." I said, shaking his hand. The seven of us made it to the factory and saw the others were waiting for us. "I guess you want me to stay?" I asked him. "No. You'll all be needed this time." We looked at the Superscan and were a little upset. "Why did you lie to us?" Chelsea asked. "I figured you guys wouldn't come unless it was a X.A.N.A. attack." He said with an innocent look on his face. "Wait. If it's not a X.A.N.A. attack, why will we all be needed on Lyoko?" I asked. "You still want to collect some data about those visions, right? Plus, there are still some parts of Franz Hopper's diary that's encrypted. It mentions someone else alongside Aelita." "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." I said, eager to gather the data. After the virtualizations took place, we stopped the countdown and headed from the Celestial Dome. "Okay, you guys protect Christopher while he gathers the data we need to decode all of Franz Hopper's diary." Jeremie ordered. "No problem, Einstein." Odd said. As I started accessing the data, the Flying Mantas hatched and attacked. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi took, Brady, DJ, and Jordan on the vehicles while Aelita, William, and Jacob stayed behind the protect me. And a good thing too, because Creepers started being virtualized into the Dome. "Guys, keep the Creepers away from me. Aelita, stay close in case the Scyphozoa attacks." I ordered, earning nods from the others. And sure enough, the slimy, ugly jellyfish arrived, believing I was alone. "NOW AELITA!" I yelled, signaling for her to attack. She kept it busy long enough for me to gather the data about my visions. "Jeremie, I've gathered all the data as far as those visions are concerned. I'll gather the rest of the decrypting data you need. In the meantime, I'll send the data I've gathered so far." I told the two in the lab. "Roger." Jeremie responded. "Uh-oh." I said. "What is it?" "A Creeper. Jeremie, I need a weapon." Just then, Yumi and Jordan came flying to me. Yumi tossed me one of her fans. "Thanks, Yumi." I said as I opened it and threw it at the Creeper. It cut threw it and came back to me. I caught it and then saw a Manta behind Yumi and Jordan and threw the fan at the monster. It exploded and the fan came flying back to me. "Christopher, have you found the data yet?" "No, I've been too busy fighting." I said, getting back to the interface. I soon went back to work on finding the rest of the decrypting data. Fifteen minutes later, I found the data Jeremie needed. "Jeremie, I might have found what you need to decode the rest of Franz Hopper's diary. Are you ready to download it?" "I sure am." As soon as he said that, I sent him the data. "Great work, guys. I'll bring you guys in now." After we all were materialized, we met in Jeremie's room. "What did you find, Einstein?" Odd asked. "It turns out Aelita's not an only child, she had a brother." Everyone, but her, was surprised. "What became of him? Did he fall prisoner to X.A.N.A.?" Ulrich asked. "No. Just before the Supercomputer was shut down, he disappeared. X.A.N.A. wanted us to be separate." Aelita said. "He ended up on a copy of Lyoko." Chelsea said. "What happened to him then?" Jordan asked. "He stayed there for ten years." Chelsea said, causing everyone to look shocked. "But that's impossible! If Hopper's son were there, I would have seen him." I said, making everyone look at me with realization. "Unless..." Jeremie said. "I'm his son?" I asked, looking to Aelita, hoping I was wrong. I wasn't.

**That's chapter five. I realize it's shorter than my other chapters, but I didn't want to spend too much time on it. Next chapter will get a little dark. Review, and you'll find out why.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Key**

_General POV_

Chelsea and Jeremie were in the lab, when the others came by. "Hey guys. We've been looking everywhere for you guys." Odd said. "We spent the whole night reading Franz Hopper's completed diary. We stopped it at his latest entry and were about to call you guys." Jeremie said. "Listen to it." Chelsea said.

_Diary entry begins playing_

_"June 6th, 1994. Day 2,546: The scanners and the virtualization programs are ready. In a few hours, I will go to Lyoko with Aelita and Christopher. Just like me, Christopher and Aelita will hold the Keys to Lyoko. Together, the three of us will be the absolute masters. We will live together forever." _

_End diary entry_

"The Keys to Lyoko. That's what X.A.N.A. wants from Christopher's memory." Jeremie concluded. "But what could X.A.N.A. do with them?" Ulrich asked. "Escape from the Supercomputer." Aelita said. "And take over the world." Christopher finished. In the lunchroom, Aelita saw her brother and decided to comfort him, when the others came by. "Christopher. You guys should've stuck around until the end. I didn't have time to tell you the best news of all. It turns out I've been wrong all along." Chelsea said. "You have? How?" DJ asked. "All this time, I thought X.A.N.A. had given Christopher a virus. So I've been looking for an antivirus. But now, thanks to Franz Hopper's diary, I finally understand. X.A.N.A. didn't give him anything at all. In fact, he took something from him." "He did? But what?" Jordan asked. "I'm not really sure yet. It's a fragment that belongs to him. I've located it in Sector 5." Chelsea replied. "We can go and get it tonight. After the 'End of the Year' Dance." Brady said. "Awesome! It'll be our final mission. And then it's time for a well earned real vacation." DJ said. "No! That is absolutely out of the question!" Christopher said before storming out of the cafeteria. Aelita followed him to find out what was wrong. "Christopher. What is it?" She asked. "I refuse to go to Lyoko ever again." He replied. "But why?" "Our father stole my life from me. He was a totally crazy, second-rate magician. Because of him, I'm nothing. I'm no one." "I said the same thing. But all of that's behind us now. We'll recover the fragment X.A.N.A. took from you and shut down the Supercomputer. Then, like me, you'll be free." "What if it goes wrong?" "How do you mean?" "What if X.A.N.A. get hold of the Keys to Lyoko in my memory like he did yours?" He asked before leaving his sister. "Right then. For all you party animals with short memory spans, I'd like to remind you... uh, what was I saying?... Oh yeah, during the 'End if the Year' Dance, any unorderly behavior will be severely punished. Thank you." Jim said. "So far, I don't have anyone to take to the dance." Odd said. "Don't worry, Odd. You and I have a way with women." Brady said. While the two Casanovas went off to find dates, Ulrich planned to ask Yumi. "Hey, Yumi, who are you taking?"

_Meanwhile in the Supercomputer Room_

Christopher stood in front of the Supercomputer's main switch, pulled it, shutting down the Supercomputer, and collapsed on the floor, unconscious and dying.

_Meanwhile with the others_

"Have any of you guys seen my brother?" Aelita asked. "No. Why? What's wrong?" Ulrich asked. "There's no answer on his phone and the Supercomputer's not responding either." "Think it's a bug?" Odd asked. "Maybe. I'm heading to the lab. Cover for me with the teachers." Aelita said as she left for the factory. When she arrived at the lab, she tried to access Lyoko, but couldn't. "Something's not right." She said as she headed to the Supercomputer itself and found her brother dying. "Oh no, Christopher." She then turned the Supercomputer back on and saved him. "Christopher, answer me. Wake up." And he did. "You're insane. Why did you do that?" "To save the world. To save you." "We'll save it together, and then you'll have your whole life ahead of you. A brand new life." With that, the siblings headed up to the lab for Christopher to call the others. Once they all were there, they all discussed the plan. "This is it you guys. We're gonna recover my brother's missing fragment and shut down the Supercomputer. My friends and I will remain here in case plans to try something." Aelita said.

"Transfer DJ! Transfer Jordan! Transfer Brady!"

"Scanner DJ! Scanner Jordan! Scanner Brady!"

"Virtualization!"

"Transfer Christopher!"

"Scanner Christopher!"

"Virtualization!"

They all were in the Ice Sector, waiting for the vehicles. "No monsters?" Aelita asked as they rode to the edge of the Sector. "No. Not one." Brady said. "Don't you think that's weird?" Jordan asked. "Don't worry. X.A.N.A. wasn't expecting us." Aelita said. "Enter the code, sis." Christopher said. "Okay, all aboard for Sector 5." Aelita said as she entered the code SCIPIO. Within a few seconds the group of four landed in the Arena. "Huh." Brady said. "What's the matter with you? You feel like throwing up as usual?" DJ asked. "No, I don't. That's what I can't understand." He replied. "Get ready guys, I'm going to enter the coordinates where Christopher's fragment is." Aelita said. "Get ready. The wall's about to open." Christopher said. After the Creepers were all destroyed and the key was tripped, the coordinates Aelita had entered revealed a staircase. "Wanna see how low you can go, huh guys?" Brady joked. "I thought you were gonna lead the way. Go on." Aelita said. The group then went down the staircase until they came to a narrow bridge and something at the end of the room. "Princess, there's something shining over there." DJ said. "That's it. That's my brother's missing fragment." She exclaimed as Christopher took point. As they progressed, Creepers started attacking. While they persisted, Brady and Jordan got devirtualized. "Princess, Brady and Jordan are down." DJ said. "I know. Get Christopher's fragment. Oh no. The whole room's falling apart! Run for it!" And they tried, to no avail. But two Mantas glowing white saved them. "Aelita, it's getting worse." DJ said. "Oh no, it's getting better." "What do you mean?" Christopher asked. "It's our father that's controlling the Mantas." She explained. As Christopher continued riding the Manta, he noticed something happening. "Hey sis, I think Dad's giving me control over the Manta." He said. "How so?" She asked. "The sign of X.A.N.A.'s disappearing and it's turning red." "Wow." "Yeah." As his Manta stopped flying, Christopher stepped off and to his fragment. He put his hands on it for a few seconds, but then it shattered. Her friends arrived in the lab just in time to see that X.A.N.A. had set a trap. The chamber roof started falling again and devirtualized DJ. Christopher's Manta had also fallen. "HELP ME!" Christopher shouted. "Christopher, behind you!" Jacob warned as the Scyphozoa appeared. It then proceeded to complete its mission. "NOOO!" Aelita screamed. The Scyphozoa completed its mission and stole the Keys to Lyoko from Christopher. "My brother's... dead." Aelita said as tears started falling from her eyes. Lyoko went dark as Christopher died. And to make matters worse, the Way Towers in the Ice, Forest, Desert, and Mountain Sectors turned red. "What's going on?" Yumi asked. "X.- X.A.N.A. got what he wanted. He has the Keys to Lyoko. He'll be able to get out of the Supercomputer." Jeremie said as his voice was breaking and as a giant black blob swirled in the night sky, signaling X.A.N.A.'s freedom. Meanwhile in a darkened Carthage, a large white bubble engulfed Christopher.

_"Ha ha, I'm gonna catch you Aelita." A younger Christopher said. "Don't go too far, kids." A woman with hair the same color as Aelita's said. "Wow, it's beautiful." The boy said as he received his necklace. "Do you like it?" His mother asked. "Thank you, Momma." Then the woman disappeared. Then, one day, the day Aelita, Franz, and Christopher went to Lyoko, started. "Papa? We're going up to our rooms." The boy said. Then, everything changed. "Daddy? Christopher? The Men in Black are here." "I know. Do you remember where Mr. Pück is?" Their father asked. "Yes." Aelita replied. "Your necklace? Is it safe?" Franz asked his son. "Yes." He replied. "Good. Come quickly." And with that, the three of them escaped to the factory. "But, where are we?" The girl asked. "In my laboratory. Come on." "Where?" The boy asked. "To a world where we will be safe. The three of us. Forever. See you in a minute, kids." "See you in a minute, Daddy." All three scanners closed._

Christopher's eyes opened as he was revived. "What's going on?" All but Aelita asked. "Daddy, He's bringing Lyoko back to life." She said as life returned to Lyoko and the red towers turned white. "I don't believe it. My father is saving my brother. To the scanner room, now!" She ordered. As soon as they got there the scanner opened and Christopher fell to the ground. "Christopher." Aelita said as she ran to his side. "Aelita." He said. They all then went to Jeremie's room. "Okay, would someone please say something funny before I have a heart attack?" Odd said. "My father gave his life for me. And we don't even know if he's still on Lyoko." "Fine. Excuse me while I have my heart attack." "All those memories of you lives on Earth. Those were the fragments X.A.N.A. took from the both of you. To bind you both to him. And your father managed to give them back to you." Jeremie explained, earning nods from the brother and sister. "Now, you're both free. But sadly, so is X.A.N.A." Ulrich said. "Shutting the Supercomputer down isn't gonna kill X.A.N.A. anymore. What do we do?" Yumi asked. "Same as always: We'll fight. X.A.N.A. may have become more powerful, but I don't think he's invincible. If he attacks, we'll counterattack. We'll find a way to get rid of X.A.N.A. for good." Jeremie said. "And we'll do everything we can to find your dad, guys." Yumi told the siblings. "You're right. The fight has to go on. After all, fighting X.A.N.A. is my job." They said at the same time. "No guys. It's our job." Jeremie said as the Lyoko Warriors all joined in hands.

**That's chapter six. If you guys want me to continue story, let me know. Review and I'll add more chapters. Next few chapters will be influenced by season three.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: New Tactic and Discovery**

_Christopher's POV_

Before school started back, I was with my sister, Jeremie, and Yumi in the lab, standing by Einstein while the girls were playing Go! when suddenly the elevator opens up to reveal Ulrich, Odd, and the others coming back from camping. "Welcome back, campers." Aelita said. "You should have come with, Christopher." DJ told me. "Nah. Besides, I've been away from my sister for too long." I told him, reminding him and the others that Aelita and I had been separated for at least a decade. "Still, two weeks without us. Not too long?" Ulrich asked. "Did you miss me a little, ladies?" Odd asked Yumi and Aelita. "Forget it. You could have stayed away three weeks." Yumi replied. "Two or three. It makes no difference. X.A.N.A. attacks: zero." I said. "So, a nice, quiet summer, eh, Einstein?" Odd asked. "I guess you might say that. Ever since X.A.N.A. took the Keys to Lyoko from Aelita and Christopher, and escaped from the Supercomputer, we haven't heard anything." Jeremie replied. "You know what they say: No news is good news, right?" Ulrich commented. "Please, I think you'll all agree when I say that I trust X.A.N.A. as far as I can throw him." Jeremie said. "Which is why he and I just reprogrammed the Superscan. From now on, we'll know where he's hiding." Christopher finished. "Great. But how is that gonna help us?" Odd asked. "Well, for starters, we can find out how he plans to use the network." Jeremie explained. "Then you send us in after him to crack a few heads in, right?" Ulrich asked. "Right. But hang on. Getting us into the network isn't as easy it sounds. So first, let's get a handle on his plan." I told them. "Anyway, we have to pick up our class schedules before lunch." Odd said.

_Back at the academy_

Jeremie, Yumi, Aelita, and I walked over to the others to break the bad news to Odd and Brady. "What's wrong, guys?" Odd asked. "You and Brady aren't in the same class as us." I told him. "What?" Odd and Brady said at the same time. "If X.A.N.A. attacks, what'll we do with out them?" Aelita asked. "She's right." I agreed. "It was already complicated with Yumi and Jordan. Now it's gonna be impossible to get organized." Jeremie said. "What's more, we're not gonna be able to copy off you, Chelsea, or the prince and princess. Our grades are really gonna go down the tubes." Odd said. "Well, only one thing left to do." Brady said. "And what would that be?" Aelita and I asked. "Go for broke." They both replied. "Okay, while they're going for broke, we'll go for lunch." Jeremie said. "Okay, I'm hungry." I said, causing my sister to giggle. "What, Aelita?" I asked her. "I think Odd's rubbing off on you." She replied. "No way. My stomach can't hold as much as his, for which I'm grateful. Because knowing Odd, he would eat all the food in the planet." I joked, making her and the others laugh. While we were in the cafeteria, Jeremie's laptop started going crazy. "Fantastic! The Superscan has located X.A.N.A. I'm going to the factory. Gotta find out more." Jeremie said. "Wait up. We'll go with you." I told him, referring to me and my sister. We made it to the lab and started to locate X.A.N.A. when an alert goes off. "Uh-oh." Jeremie said. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "X.A.N.A. has sent a ton of monsters to Sector 5." Jeremie replied. "He's probably mad that we found him." Aelita suggested. "Or the fact that you and I are still alive." I commented. "Maybe one or both. But what is he planning to do there with all of his troops?" "We'll head to the scanners." Aelita said, earning a nod from me. We were virtualized in the Ice Sector of Lyoko and while we were waiting for the others, we decided to entertain ourselves by sparring in hand-to-hand combat. The others arrived a few minutes later, with Odd and Brady being last. "What took you guys so long?" Ulrich asked. "I think we found a way to get back into your class." Odd said. "You did? How?" Yumi asked. "It's easy. We decided to blackmail Jim." Brady said. "Blackmail Jim? But with what?" Aelita and I asked at the same time. They never seemed to mind, any if the group, whenever we did that. "We know a secret he'd rather not talk about, and that he doesn't want anyone else to talk about either." Odd said. "You know what? I think blackmail's really lame." Ulrich said. "Wow, since when did you get so high and mighty? The end justifies the means, right?" Brady asked, earning a no from everyone but me and my sister, who just shook our heads. "Great. Thanks for your support, guys. I bet you'll all be happy without us in class." Odd said, leaving the rest of us shocked by his reaction. We then made it to the Arena and had to partake in a leapfrog contest. Odd tried to lead the way and had some problems. "I thought I had my A game going." Odd said. "Don't worry, Odd. I'll go and get it." I said, winking at him before taking off after the key, leaving all but Aelita astonished by my agility. I managed to hit the key lever just before the time was up, then the room started shifting. "I think you guys better get here ASAP." I said. Once again Odd and Brady were the last to reach us. "Looks like you both got your Z games going today." Ulrich teased. "Layoff, will you?" They both said, clearly getting agitated. "Hey, do you guys mind shelving your egos for a second? Need I remind you four we are on a mission right now?" I snapped at them, because I've been growing tired of them competing with each other. It surprised them, and everyone else, including Aelita. We made our way to the Celestial Dome and finally got some action: two Mantas. Odd shot some laser arrows while Ulrich threw his sabre and hit the Manta instead of Odd's arrows. "How about that, huh? Bull's-eye! There's the A game." Odd boasted. "Get real, man. That was me who got him." Ulrich said, sheathing his sabre, making me and my sister angry as they were competing again. "This is no time to compete with each other. Move out." Jeremie ordered. "Thank you, Jeremie." Aelita and I said at the same time. we made it to the south pole of the dome and saw a passage. Yumi, Aelita, and I went in it while Ulrich and Odd were dealing with the Mantas. Once they finally arrived, the five of us made it to our destination. When Jeremie informed us that the strange sphere we saw was the core of Lyoko, we decided to protect it until I was the only one left. "Christopher, it's your turn." Jeremie said. "His turn to do what? He can't do anything." Odd said. "Watch." The last Creeper came up behind me and, in my hand, a red colored version of Aelita's energy field appeared in my and I shot it at the monster, but not before it shot me and devirtualized me. The creeper exploded. "Huh? How did he do that?" Odd asked. "Christopher developed the same powers Aelita did. Now he can fight like you guys." Jeremie explained. "Jeremie, look." Aelita said. All of my life points went down to zero. "Oh no. He's been devirtualized." "Does that mean-?" "Yes. I'm sorry, Aelita." Just then, a scanner was activated. "Huh? Come on." Aelita said. "Hey, do you realize I almost had a heart attack?" She said to me, while I just hugged her. "Great Christopher. You're a full-fledged Lyoko Warrior from now on." Yumi said to me, which made me blush.

**That's chapter seven. As obvious as it is, and because I didn't want to take the time to think about the attire for my own Lyoko Warriors, I decided to use the same outfits and powers the original Lyoko Warriors have. Next chapter will be influenced by the episode "Aelita." Sorry it took me a while to post this. Writers block is becoming a pain in my ass. Anyway, review and I'll post more chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Christopher**

_Christopher's POV_

_I was running through the sewers with Aelita and our father until the three of us arrived at a mysterious room. "But where are we?" She asked. "In my laboratory. Come on." Our dad said. "Where?" I asked. "To a world where the three of us will be safe. Forever. See you in a minute, kids." He said. "Alright, Daddy." Aelita and I were virtualized onto Lyoko dressed like elves. We landed in the Forest Sector and looked for our father. "Daddy?" Aelita asked. "Dad where are you?" I asked. "Here I am, children." Dad said, appearing before us as small, white orbs. "Daddy." Aelita said. "Papa, why is your appearance different from ours?" I asked. "I can't materialize myself into human form yet as you two can. I still have some more work to do on Lyoko. This world needs to develop more." He told us as a group of Kankrelats approached us. "Daddy, there are some strange-looking creatures over there." Aelita pointed out. "What are they?" I asked. "Run, kids, run!" Dad ordered as they started attacking us. "Daddy!" Aelita shouted as we ran into a tower._

My pen slipped out of my hand when suddenly... "Christopher!" Mr. Fumet said, waking me up from my dream. "You know, young man, most of us go to sleep at night." "I'm sorry, Mr. Fumet." I said as most of the class was laughing at me. "Dreaming about the first time we were virtualized with Daddy?" Aelita asked me. I nodded my head. "In Scandinavian mythology, a natural disaster brings about the end of the Norse Gods world, scorching the Earth, before a new peaceful world can arise from the ashes called Ragnarok." Mr. Fumet explained. "And roll." Odd said, chuckling. "What was that?" "Ragnarok and roll. It was just a joke, sir." "Very funny, Della-Robia. Now, would you kindly leave this room?" "Is that a joke?" "No, it's an order." After class, we waited for Yumi and Jordan before heading to lunch. "I guess as jokes go, it wasn't that funny." Odd said, just as Yumi and Jordan came over to us. "Hey guys. So, how was history class?" Yumi asked. "Who cares? It's history now." Ulrich said. "Well, brother Einstein, better get a good night sleep. A super brain like yours needs a little shut eye. And most of us, as you know, go to sleep at night." Sissi said, as obnoxious as ever. "Of course you don't have that problem Sissi, because your brains are in your feet." Odd said, defending me. "Isn't Odd a riot? Look who's got the nerve to talk about my feet. Especially after what Heidi Klinger told me about yours." She retorted. "What did she mean by that? What's wrong with my feet?" Odd asked. "Well, to put it tactfully, when you take your shoes off, it's like uh..." Ulrich started. "Like a pile of very fresh manure we just can't seem to get away from." Jeremie finished. "That's it. Thanks, Einstein." Ulrich said. "Oh, come on. You guys are nuts. Well, there's Heidi. Now we'll find out. Hey Heidi, is it true my feet smell a little?" He asked. "A little? Just make sure you and your sneakers don't come within 50 feet of me." She replied, earning a laugh from all of us, except Odd.

"This is horrible. My reputation as a superstud is at stake. No girl is gonna want to go out with a um-" Odd said. "A walking pool of toxic waste?" Jeremie finished. "Wow, Jeremie's on a roll today." I said, while Ulrich was laughing. "Some friend you are, Ulrich. You could've said something, you know? Given me a little hint at least." Odd said. "It's hard to talk when you're holding your nose, good buddy." Ulrich said. "I thought you were trying to be funny." Odd said. "If you try to talk while you're holding your nose, it's just hilarious." I said. "Don't worry, Odd. Modern medicine must've found some kind of cure for it." Yumi said. "Well there's... amputation, for example." Chelsea joked, gaining a laugh from me and Ulrich. "Start without me. I'll be right back." Odd said. With that, he headed to the infirmary.

_"Children." Our dad said. "Papa." I said. "Children, I have to make contact with X.A.N.A. Persuade him that we can live in peace with him." He told us. "Who is X.A.N.A.?" Aelita asked. "A multi-agent computer program I created. It has achieved self awareness and autonomy. And it's trying to eliminate us now." He explained. "But why, Daddy?" Aelita asked as he disappeared. "Daddy?" "Whatever you both do, don't leave this tower." He ordered us._

"Christopher?" Chelsea asked. "Huh?" "Is something wrong?" "No, I was daydreaming, I guess." I answered. "He's still thinking about the first time we were virtualized on Lyoko with our dad." Aelita told everyone. "Hey guys. No more feet nightmare. Call me 'Odorless Odd'." Odd declared. "How'd you manage that?" Ulrich asked. "You'll find that out tonight. It's a surprise." He replied. "Well. we'll let you kick your foot problem. We have a math test." Yumi said, signaling for Jordan to leave with her. Odd then moved next to Ulrich and started devouring his food. "Chelsea, do you think my father's still alive?" "Huh?" "My father, Franz Hopper. Do you think it's possible to rematerialize him?" "No. What I mean to say is, there's no way to." "But he managed to survive when X.A.N.A. captured him the first time. Why not a second time?" "Your father sacrificed himself for you and your sister, Christopher. And he had to have used whatever little strength he had left in him to bring you back to life." "I know, but I thought there might be hope. That maybe you could find a way." "Impossible. Jeremie and I checked every inch of Lyoko and there isn't the slightest sign of him." She told me. A sad look was on my face. "Christopher, we've been working on a way to send you guys into the Internet so that we can fight X.A.N.A. and you should think the way we think. I mean, think about the future." She told me as I pulled my hand away. "And just forget my past, huh? You think it's easy?! You didn't spend ten years of your life as some sort of computer software!" I said as I stood up. "I wish I'd never recovered my memory." I said as I left for the Hermitage, as I normally did when I felt like moping.

As I did, more images flashed in my head. _"Papa? Stay here, Aelita. I'm coming, Papa." I left the tower to see my father getting attacked by Hornets. "PAPA!" "No, Christopher. Get back to safety, in the tower. You and your sister possess the Keys to Lyoko, Christopher. X.A.N.A. must never get his hands on them. It's over, Christopher. X.A.N.A. is too powerful. He's become a threat to all mankind. I've got to shut down the Supercomputer." He told me. "But does that mean we'll die?" "No, but you and your sister mustn't forget me, ever. Never forget, Son." I never saw my father or my sister again. "Papa. Aelita."_

I was in my room, crying. "I knew I'd find you here." A voice said. I turned and saw it was Aelita. "How?" I asked her. "I come here to sulk as well. You know, Chelsea might be great with computers. But diplomatically, she's, how can I said it, she's-." She started. "Completely lame." I finished for her. "But she really likes you. You know that." "And I really like her too. I just wish that she would understand that, with the exception of you, our dad is all I have left of my past life." I told her. "Aelita, I have to go to Lyoko. To Sector 5. I wanna try to find some trace of our father." "I don't know. You heard what the others said. They're not willing to help out." She reminded me. "So? We don't need the others do we?" I asked her as a sly smile became visible on my face. "Uh, we?" She asked. "Yeah, besides, we need some brother/sister time, you know?" I told her, and she gave in.

_Meanwhile, in the library_

_General POV_

"Hey guys, do you think I was a little harsh with Christopher?" Chelsea asked. "Well, what do you think? It wasn't easy for him to learn he was human. Let alone related to Aelita. Better talk to him." Ulrich said, when Jim started talking. "No, you shouldn't talk to anybody. There's no talking permitted in a library. Anybody I find talking from now on is gonna have a little conversation with me. And if you haven't had enough, after our little chat, you can just walk down the hall and have a talk with the principal. No talking." Jim said. "Yeah, you're right. He must really hate me." "No, he doesn't. Hey I bet he's running around looking for you to make up right now." Odd said. As he said that, the two siblings slid down the ropes to the lab.

_Christopher's POV_

"Okay. I'll launch the procedure which will automatically virtualize us in the Desert Sector. Once we're materialized, we'll have one minute to get in synch with the transporter. I've also cloaked the Holosphere system, but it won't last." I told my sister. "Wow. You know how to do all that?" She asked, astonished. "Sure, comes from spending time as an AI. Piece of cake." I said as we walked back to the elevator to get to Lyoko. We managed to make it to the edge of the sector, not having seen one monster to delay us. "Let's hope we didn't miss our taxi." Aelita said. "There it is." I said as the Transporter Orb picked us up and dropped us off in the Arena. We got through the corridor, spotted the key, but also got a little concerned. "This is almost too easy." Aelita told me. "When is it ever?" I asked her, just as some Creepers showed up. "Energy field!" We both shouted and started attacking, but the Creepers were hesitant. "Bizarre." She said. "Yeah. You'd think they were surprised to see us." I said in agreement. "You take care of the key. I'll handle the Creepers." I told her. She headed for the key, and as soon as it was destroyed, she stopped the countdown. While in the lab, Chelsea realizes where we were. "I don't believe this! They're already there! The traitors! Christopher! Aelita! I know you're there." She told us, making me mad. "For your information, while you two are out there doing some reconnecting, X.A.N.A. happens to be attacking." "What now, Christopher?" Aelita asked me. "Let's go." I said, knowing we wouldn't be able to do what we came for. "As soon as you two get to the Dome, I'll program the Overboard and then I'll open up a tunnel. The activated tower is in the Mountain Sector. Ulrich and Yumi need backup. Now get going." Chelsea ordered. Aelita let me on the Overboard first. As soon as we took off, we saw an unpleasant site. "Look, Christopher." Aelita said. "Okay, if they aren't attacking, that is a bad sign." "Chelsea, we just spotted some Flying Mantas by the south pole of the Dome." Aelita said. "And it looks like they're on guard duty." I added. "That is not good. Hang on, I'll take a look. Oh no, you're right, guys. X.A.N.A.'s attacking the Core of Lyoko. The activated tower was just a diversion. I'll send you the others." "Okay. We'll play for time." I told her. Ulrich and Yumi managed to reach us and all four of us went to the Core of Lyoko and saved it. "Nice work you guys. Christopher, you know there's still a tower to deactivate, but if you and your sister want to stop at a terminal first to collect some data on your father..." Chelsea said. "Hmm, sure why not?" We said at the same time.

_Later that night_

Aelita and I were in their room when Jeremie came in. "Hey guys." He said. "Jeremie, shouldn't you be in bed? Unless your flu is gone." Aelita said. "It's not. Ulrich and Yumi told what you guys did on Lyoko." "Yeah, speaking of which, anything Chelsea?" I asked. "No. Nothing." She said, then I decided to leave. "Hang on. What's this?" "What's what?" "I just found a fragment of a DNA code sequence and it belongs to... Franz Hopper." Chelsea said. "Our father could still be alive somewhere on Lyoko." Aelita said, looking to me.

**That's chapter eight. I'm currently debating whether I want to throw in a little sibling rivalry or not. If you guys think I should, either message me or post it in the review. I apologize that it took me a while to post it. Writers block. And I'm also running out of plot ideas. If you guys have any, just let me know and I'll get to work on them as soon as possible.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Family-Friendly Competition and A Surprise**

_Christopher's POV_

I was looking for my sister, and she was nowhere in sight. I searched her room, and I saw Mister Puck had a note attached to him. I picked up the doll, gently removed the note and realized Aelita wrote it for me. "Christopher, meet me in the gym. I want to show you something." It read. I wasted no time and ran as fast as possible to the gymnasium. I must've felt like I had Super-sprint because it took me like a minute to get from my sister's room to the gym. I got there and saw Aelita behind what I believed was a mixing table. I could see an evil grin on her face and I was starting to get scared. She saw me back up to the door and laughed. "No, I'm not possessed by X.A.N.A." She told me, making my relax. "What's all this for?" I asked. "I set up a party tonight with this as the entertainment." She explained. I gave her a confused look. "I'm a great disc jockey. Everyone, including my friends, knows it." She then went on to explain to me how to set up the mixing board and how it worked. She also played her demo so I could see how good she was. "Can I give it a try?" I asked, wondering if I was as good as her. "Sure." She replied. She then picked out a couple records and switched out the records she had on the table. I gave it a try and Aelita was amazed I was as good as her. She then got an idea. "How about you and I face off tonight? Just as a family-friendly competition." She challenged. "Sure. I think that would be fun." I said. "We could have the audience vote for who they think is incredible." "That's not a bad idea." "Okay. Now we just need a little wager." "Okay. Let's see. If I win, you give your desserts for a week." I wagered. "And if you lose, you have to give me your portions for a week." She said. "You are so on." I said, shaking her hand. With that, we headed off to Delmas's office to approve our face-off. "I don't see why not. But why the sudden interest in competition?" He asked. "We're siblings. Most of them competition?" He asked. "We're siblings. Most of them compete with each other." We both said at the same time. He just shrugged and said "Very well. I'll have Jim bring another mixing table to the gymnasium." "YEAH! You won't regret this, sir." We both said. With that, I cheetah sprinted back to my room to put my demo together. I had just burnt it on a CD when Jacob came in. "Any reason you shot out of the administration building like a bullet?" He asked. "I'm facing off against my sister." "Where? On Lyoko?" "No, airhead. Here. Tonight." "What?" "Look, I don't wanna give anything away. Just be in the gym tonight." I told him, leaving our room. I took off like a rocket back to the gym to practice my demo. I got there and saw the mixing table and no Aelita. I took it as an opportunity to practice. I placed the CD in the slot, and placed the records on the table. I then started it up and was as amazed as my sister. My friends must've come in at some point, because after my mix ended, I looked up and saw the astonished looks on their faces. "Since when do you know how to mix?" Chelsea asked. "Aelita's the one who taught me." "So this is where you're facing off with her tonight." Jacob said, earning a nod from me. I then explained how Aelita set up a party with the mixing board, and how she and I made the idea to go head-to-head. "Christopher, I love you. But you're wasting your time." Chelsea said. "What are you talking about? I am not wasting my time." I told her, insulted. "Jeremie and I need you and your sister's help to find a way to track X.A.N.A. on the World Wide Web." Chelsea explained. "Chelsea, take a break. With us, it's always X.A.N.A. this and X.A.N.A. that. We all deserve a break. Besides, my sister and I put a special firewall up around all the towers for tonight." "What if he cracks it?" "Impossible. Aelita and I made it so that even he couldn't crack it. Only she and I know how it works. Therefore, only she and I can crack it." I explained. "Good. That'll give us more time to find a way-" "Grrr. You're as stubborn as a fool!" I said, before going off to find my sister. "It's stubborn as a mule!" She shouted after I slammed the gym door. "Grrr! She makes me so mad sometimes." I said to myself, punching a wall. "Your sister? Good, then you'll stay away from her." I heard Sissi say. "Sissi, I'm really not in the mood. So just butt out!" I snapped at her. "Hey, she's your sister." "I'm not mad at her. I'm mad at Chelsea." "Why?" "I'd rather not talk about it. Least of all to you." I told her. After that, I saw my sister, and she could tell I needed rescuing. "Sissi, leave my brother alone, you hear me?" She said sharply, clearly in no mood to deal with her either. After that, she took off, scared of what we would do to her together. "Something tells me you're a little frustrated." She said, sensing I was in a mood. "Yeah. Chelsea said I was wasting my time with this competition you and I are having." "Jeremie said the same thing to me." "Why are they so obsessed with killing him? If you ask me, they could use a vacation. When I told her we set up our firewall around the towers for tonight, she saw it as an opportunity to find a way for fighting him on the Internet." I said, venting my anger. "I told Jeremie the same thing about the firewall and he saw it as the same opportunity." We then went to the Hermitage. After a few minutes, Chelsea and Jeremie found us there in the living room of our old house. "Hey." They both said. "Guys, we're not helping you find a way to fight X.A.N.A. on the Internet tonight and that's our final desicion." We both said to them. We looked at them to see they were getting fed up. "Why are you guys so against it?! He's tried to kill you both for how long now?!" Jeremie said. "Jeremie, if you want to find a way, do it without me." Aelita said. "What are you saying?" "I'm saying until you want a vacation, we're through." I looked at Chelsea. "What she said." I said to her. With that, they left us alone so we could finish sulking. I then got an idea a both what we could do with the house. "Why don't we tidy this place up and become day students like Yumi?" I offered. I looked and her and saw her smiling. "I like that idea." She said. We then cleaned up the house and made it back in time for the party.

_Aelita's POV_

We were both outside the gym, ushering the students in when Jim came up to do it for us. We went to get ready while Jim was allowing the entire school in, including Chelsea and Jeremie. "Great." I texted him. "What?" He texted back. "Guess who just walked in." I sent him, hoping he knew who I was talking about. He did. "So, they took our offer." He sent me. "I would say so." I came out wearing the same outfit I wore when I was the opening act of the Subdigitals. I looked to my brother to see him wearing a red leather jacket, cherry gold jeans, his red shoes, and a blood red shirt. "I like your outfit, sis." He said. "Thanks. I like yours too, bro." I said. He went to his mixing table and I went to mine. "And now everyone, be ready. After the Stones twins perform, you'll have to vote quickly. And now, starting off, Aelita Stones." Mr. Delmas said, cuing me to start. I played my mix and everyone went berserk. After it ended, everyone but two roared with cheers and applause. "And now, her brother, Christopher Stones." Delmas said, giving my brother his cue. While he was playing his demo, I told Delmas my brother and I wanted to discuss something with him. Christopher finished his demo and everyone, except me, was astonished by how exceptional his skills were. After a few minutes of voting, the results were in. "The winner of the Stones' mixing competition is: Christopher Stones." He announced as I looked to my brother to see he was shocked. "I thought you would win, sis. I mean, you've had more experience than I have." He said. "It doesn't matter. I can live without desserts for a week." I told him, as proud of him as I could be. After the party ended, Delmas came over to us. "So, what did you two want to discuss with me?" He asked. "We found an old house in the woods and cleaned it up and we were wondering if we could become day students like my friend, Yumi Ishiyama." I told him. "Very well. You both are now day students." He agreed, much to our surprise. "Thank you, sir. We'll go to our rooms and pack our things." Christopher said.

_General POV_

Christopher and Aelita were finished packing their stuff and on their way back to the Hermitage when they were stopped by Chelsea and Jeremie. "Going somewhere?" They both asked the twins at the same time. "Yes. Home." The brother and sister replied. "This is your home." Jeremie stated. "Surprise. We cleaned and rebuilt the Hermitage." Christopher stated. "Delmas will not allow it." Chelsea remarked. "Another surprise. He did allow it." Aelita retorted. They then left the two geniuses baffled by the fact that two more of their friends have become day students. Aelita and Christopher were on their way to the Hermitage. After walking through the woods for a few minutes, they made it to their house. "This is it." Christopher said. "Yep." Aelita agreed. "See you in the morning." The twins said at the same time.

**That's chapter nine. I decided to go with a mixing competition as the sibling rivalry because I know how much Aelita loves it. And I was wondering what it would be like if the Hermitage was refurbished so I threw in the cleaning and I made the two siblings day students because I thought "What would it feel like if Yumi wasn't the only day student of the group?" So I decided to make that the surprise in this chapter. There will be a X.A.N.A. attack in the next chapter. It might be influenced by "Temporary Insanity" with a twist. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Twinsanity**

_Christopher's POV_

We were all in the Celestial Dome under constant attacks from Flying Mantas. "Man, don't these things ever quit?!" I shouted, throwing an Energy Field at another Manta. "Hey, Jeremie. What's my score so far? I wanna make Odd cry." I said, knowing Odd would get mad if my score was higher than his. "20. Higher than anyone, even Yumi." Jeremie replied, surprising even the geisha. Just then, two more Mantas started glowing red and shot at my sister and me, causing us to glow red. "What? This is new." I told her. "Yeah." She said. "What are you guys talking about?" Chelsea asked. Before we could show the duo in the lab what we were talking about, we were devirtualized. "Sis, what just happened?" I asked her. "Know idea." The others joined us in the lab shortly afterward. "What happened to you guys?" Odd asked. "No idea." We both said. "Chelsea and I are gonna carry out a full check." Jeremie said. "No time. We have rehearsal." Odd said. "Oh, right. Chardin's gonna kill us." Chelsea said.

_General_ _POV_

The Lyoko Warriors made it back to school in time for rehearsal. As they were rehearsing, the siblings were feeling different. "Hey sis, you see those Krabs?" He asked her. "Yeah." She replied. "What are you guys talking about? There's no Krabs. You guys think you're on you-know-where right now?" Chelsea asked. "We don't think we're on Lyoko. We know we are." Christopher said. "Come on. Let's take care of them." Aelita said. With that, she and her brother went off to take care of the "Krabs" that were really two random students. Aelita tried to activate her wings to fly, but when she tried to fly, she dropped straight to the ground. Eventually, the siblings were taken to the hospital. "Guys, help! The Scyphozoa has us pinned down." Aelita shouted. "We're stuck in another one of X.A.N.A.'s traps." Christopher said. "Those two Mantas had to have hit them with the same beam that hit me and Odd that one time." Ulrich said. "We need a name for that attack." Odd said. "Since it causes illusions, how about the Hallucinogenic Beam?" Yumi said. The others agree that the name suited it. While the others Yumi and Jordan went spring the twins from the hospital, the others went with Jeremie to the lab to wait. "Hi. We're here to see Christopher and Aelita Stones." "Sorry. They're under observation. No visitors allowed." The lady behind the desk said. "Listen." Jordan said. "The twins in room 117 are fighting imaginary enemies called Krabs, Scyphozoa, and X.A.N.A." The doctor said. "Now we know what room they're in." Jordan said. "You spring them from they're room. If there's someone on guard duty, I'll take care of them." Yumi said. While she dealt with the doctor, Jordan went into the room to free the brother and sister. "Jordan, help. These Krabs have us pinned down." Aelita said, prompting Jordan to play along and pretend to throw her fans. "There you go." Jordan said. "That Krab had to take me to dinner first." Christopher joked. "Jeremie and Chelsea have located the activated tower. It's in the Desert Sector." Jordan said. "What are we waiting for? Let's get the others and go." Aelita said. The trio met up with Yumi. "Yumi, now that your here, we can get the others and head for the Way Tower." Jordan said, winking at her. Catching on, Yumi just said "Right." And then, the four of them started walking when one of the doctors spotted them. "Hey. What is the meaning of this?" The doctor asked. "The Scyphozoa caught up to us. I'll handle it." Christopher said. "No time." Yumi said, grabbing the boy before he could do something stupid. They eventually made it to the factory where they learn X.A.N.A. is attacking the Core of Lyoko. Aelita and Christopher were the first of the four to be virtualized onto the Ice Sector of Lyoko. "Huh. Not a kid out here." Aelita said. "They must all be in the lunchroom." Christopher said. After the team split up, William, Ulrich, and Odd went with the siblings to the Way Tower to inject the two of them. "So, how do you guys feel?" William asked. "Okay. But what are we doing inside a Way Tower?" Aelita asked. "Yeah, shouldn't we be at the Hermitage?" Her brother asked. "We'll explain later. Jeremie, it worked." Ulrich said. After they went to join the others in the Core chamber, they managed to save the core. After a return to the past, everything went back to normal for the team.

**That's chapter ten. I apologize for how short it is. As I said, this chapter was influenced by "Temporary Insanity." I might do the season three finale as the next chapter. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Holidays With Friends and Family**

_Christopher's POV_

I woke up and went downstairs to find that my sister wasn't in the living room. "She must still be asleep." I told myself as I went back upstairs to find Aelita was indeed still sleeping. I noticed her covers didn't help keep her warm, so I decided to pull them over her gently so as not to wake her. She stirred and moaned a little but went back to sleep. I then went back downstairs to start fixing breakfast. I got the pancake mix and the dough to make croissants, since she told me she loves croissants with her hot chocolate. The hot chocolate was brewing while I made the pancakes for us. I set hers and mine on the table and started making the croissants. I had just finished them when she came downstairs. "Morning, sis." I said to her. "Morning." She said back to me. "As obvious as it is, I've started breakfast and you're just in time. The hot chocolate is finished along with the croissants." "You know me so well." "Well, we are twins." "True." We had finished our breakfast when we received a knock at our door. I went to answer and greeted the person. "Hey Odd. What's up?" I asked him as Aelita came to the door. We looked down and saw Kiwi was with him. "I was wondering if you guys could watch Kiwi for the holidays." He said. "Sure. It's no problem." She said. With that, Kiwi walked into the house as Odd gave us the things we needed for taking care of him. He told us not to feed him any cheese because it gives him gas, which Odd said was more powerful than our Energy Fields. "Good to know." We both said. "Also, we'll all be back after the holidays to give each other our presents." Odd informed us. "Okay." She told him. After Odd left, Aelita went into town to pick up Christmas gifts for me and the others, even Kiwi. While she was doing that, I was reviewing Kiwi's feeding instructions Odd left us. I then got Kiwi his tofu kibbles. "Hey, Kiwi. You hungry?" I asked him and he started barking which told me he was. I poured the kibbles into his doggy bowl and he ate contently. "And Odd's the one with a big appetite." I said, amazed that Kiwi had finished his lunch pretty quick. I then led him into the back yard so he could do his business. He finished using the bathroom and I cleaned up after him because I could guess Aelita wouldn't want the backyard covered with number 2 as much as I didn't want that. I then went upstairs to Aelita's room and looked around. Not snooping, just remembering how it looked before we were on Lyoko. I then heard Kiwi barking and assumed Aelita was home. I went downstairs and was right. She moved quick to hide what I presumed were my presents. "You know you didn't have to get me anything. Just being here with you is gift enough." I told her but she insisted on buying them anyway. "Well, then, I'll do the same for you. I just took Kiwi out so he should be fine right now." With that, I rode my bike to the mall to get her something. I made it to the mall and went looking around. After a few hours, I saw a used book store and saw a book I thought she and I both would love. I pulled it off the shelf to see if the author was who I thought it was. Mt suspicions were confirmed and I opened it up and saw a picture of him. Then I looked at the dedication and decided to buy it. I then left the book store and kept looking around when I could swear I saw a too familiar Japanese girl with her family. It was who I thought it was. "Hey, Yumi!" I called and got her attention. She looked at me and walked toward me. I also walked toward her and hugged her. "So, how's life as day students?" She asked as we walked back to her family. "Not bad. It's better than we thought it would be after we adjusted." I replied. "That's good. Have you seen any of the others?" "Actually, we saw Odd this morning. He asked if we would watch Kiwi for him. We said 'Of course'." "Did he tell you we would stop by after the vacation?" "Yeah. Speaking of which, I need a couple more gifts to get for her. I got a book here and need a couple more things. Could you help me?" "Sure. Just let me let my folks know." "Okay." With that, she went to ask her parents if she could help me. She came back with a smile on her face. "You coming?" She asked me. I nodded my head and followed her to a jewelry store. I saw an incredible necklace with a pink heart-shaped gem on it. I called Yumi over and asked if Aelita would like it. "She'll love it. Believe me." With that, I bought the necklace and she took me to another store. There, I found a pink laptop I knew she would love. I ended up buying three things total for my sister. I thanked Yumi for her help and rode my bike back home. Luckily, when I got home, Aelita and Kiwi were in the backyard so I took the opportunity to wrap her gifts. I had just finished when she came inside with Kiwi. "What took you so long?" She asked me. "I ran into Yumi at the mall, and she helped me pick out a couple of the gifts I got for you." I told her. The holidays went by pretty quick and before we knew it, the others came by the house to give us our gifts. I went first and gave my sister her gifts from me. She opened the smallest first and realized it was the necklace. "That was one of the two gifts Yumi helped me pick out for you." I told her as she began to open the biggest of my gifts. It was the laptop. "I thought pink would suit you." I told her. I then handed her her third gift and she was surprised to find out it was a book titled _The Amazing Potential of Quantum Computers. _"Thanks, Christopher. But you know we could write a book like this ourselves, right?" "Yes, but look at who the author is." I told her. She did and a tear formed in her eyes. It was our father who wrote the book. "I thought it'd be good if we had something to remember him by." "Thank you so much." She said as she hugged me. The rest of the day, everyone else handed each other our gifts. After it was done, the guys left us and we took our gifts to our rooms.

**That's chapter eleven. I apologize if it's short. I decided to not make this chapter the season three finale. That will be next chapter. I took the book from another fanfic. I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can. I'm debating whether or not I want Franz Hopper to be rematerialized or not. If you guys think I should do that, PM me or post it in the reviews section. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Finale**

_Christopher's POV_

I woke up and realized I wasn't on Lyoko, but back home. "What a nightmare." I said to myself. I then got up, got dressed, and went to downstairs to find my sister wasn't up yet. I then went up to her room to wake her up. "Aelita." I said softly. "Five more minutes, Daddy." She said in her sleep. "Okay, you just sleep as long as you want." I said. "Thanks." She said. "I then shouted in order to wake her up. "AELITA! GET UP NOW!" Shouting that at her made her fall off her bed. She then realized she wasn't really talking to our dad, but me instead. "We have finals today and Odd's graduation party tonight. So hurry up." I ordered. "Yes sir." She said, afraid of what I could do to her. After I left her room and shut the door, I just laughed. After a few minutes, she came downstairs dressed and ready. We then left the Hermitage and she noticed I never said a word the entire walk to Kadic. "Something on your mind?" She asked, making me nod my head. "Tell me." "Okay." I said then explained the nightmare I had last night. "Don't worry. That won't happen." She reassured me, making me feel better. We then arrived at the academy and met up with our friends at breakfast. We then told them about my nightmare. "Aelita's right. It won't end like that. Speaking of last night, Chelsea and I got a message from your dad giving us a way to defeat X.A.N.A." Jeremie said, causing everyone to look at him surprised, while Aelita and I had looks of shock on our faces. Not by the fact that he said they got data to destroy X.A.N.A. once and for all, but the fact that he got the data from our father. "Well, what do we need to use?" DJ asked. "A multi-agent system." Chelsea said. "That sounds risky." Aelita said, looking to me for support. "She's right. After all, X.A.N.A. himself is a multi-agent system." I added. "Maybe, but we also discovered something awful. X.A.N.A. has made exact copies of Lyoko, which Jeremie and I dubbed as Replikas, from the data he stole from Christopher and Aelita. That's why we need to use a multi-agent system." Chelsea said, looking at Jeremie, signaling for him to add to the explanation. "It'll travel through the network, seek out and destroy these Replikas, thus killing X.A.N.A." Jeremie finished. "Well, let's finish X.A.N.A. off before my party tonight. Do the Lyoko Prince and Princess feel up to DJ tonight?" Odd inquired, making me and my sister look at each other and smile. "You bet." We both said at the same time. We hoped they would be bothered but, as usual, they weren't. "Okay. Out with it. Why does it never bother you guys when she and I say the same thing at the same time?" I asked. "Well, you're twins." Ulrich said. "What does that have to do with anything?" Aelita asked before I could. "Well, think about it. Since you guys are twins, it's almost as if you guys have one mind and not two. It's kind of like synchronization." Jeremie explained. "So, basically, we never mention it because that's how you guys are." Yumi said. Just then, four laptops end up going off. Jeremie, Chelsea, Aelita, and I pulled them out. "Showtime." I said. The others looked at my sister and I with confused looks. "After you guys left our house when the holidays were over, we went to the factory to connect our new laptops to the Superscan." I explained. On our way to the lab, we ran into a woman with pink hair, longer than Aelita's, and my sister and I recognized her immediately. "Mama?" I said, causing her to look our way. "Christopher? Aelita?" She said as she recognized us as fast as we recognized her. The three of us then ran into each others arms. "What happened to you, Mommy?" Aelita asked, tears pouring down her face. "We thought we had lost you." I said, tears pouring down my face as well. "I managed to escape from where I was being held in Switzerland and made my way here." She explained, then went on to explain what all happened when she disappeared. "I thought their mom was dead." William said. "We never really knew what happened to her. Aelita doesn't talk about it." Jeremie stated. "Neither does her brother." Chelsea added. "Mom, you're just in time. We're gonna get rid of X.A.N.A. today. Wanna come?" I asked, earning a nod from her. We made our way to the lab and saw Dad had sent us his coordinates. "Jeremie, while we're launching the program, you rematerialize our father." I ordered. The other fighters came with me back to the elevator.

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Yumi! Transfer Odd!"

"Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Yumi! Scanner Odd!"

"Virtualization!"

"Transfer William! Transfer Jacob!"

"Scanner William! Scanner Jacob!"

"Virtualization!"

"Transfer DJ! Transfer Jordan! Transfer Brady!"

"Scanner DJ! Scanner Jordan! Scanner Brady!"

"Virtualization!"

"Transfer Aelita! Transfer Christopher!"

"Scanner Aelita! Scanner Christopher!"

"Virtualization!"

We all landed in Sector 5 and made our way to the Celestial Dome. We encountered ten Creepers along the way. "Great! One for each of us." I said as I charged up an Energy Field and shot it at the Creeper closest to me. It was quickly devirtualized and I saw out of the corner of my eye that the others devirtualized the other Creepers. "Good news, guys! Franz Hopper is here now!" Jeremie said making me and Aelita happy that the rematerialization was a success. We made it to the Celestial Dome and began to launch the anti-X.A.N.A. program. X.A.N.A. clearly wasn't gonna go down without a fight, because a huge swarm of flying Mantas were heading our way. "Aelita, some cover, please." I said to my sister as she began to glow blue, which signaled she was using her Creativity. I then decided to help, and started glowing blue as I was also using my Creativity. We both created two separate domes around us, Aelita's on the outside and mine on the inside. We managed to launch the program as soon as the Mantas broke through my protective dome. The program destroyed the monsters and then went out of Lyoko and did its function. "Guys, the program is destroying all of the Replikas." Jeremie said. "That means only one thing." I said. "X.A.N.A. IS DYING!" Everyone exclaimed. A few minutes passed until we heard Jeremie's voice again. "Guys, we've done it. X.A.N.A.'s been destroyed. We'll bring you back in." After we were all back on Earth, we went up to the lab and saw a man standing with our mom, with his arm around her shoulder. Tears began streaming down both mine and Aelita's faces. "Papa!" I shouted as the two of us ran to embrace him. "Now, there's only one thing left to do." Odd said. "First things first. We let everyone know everything." I said. "How?" Ulrich asked. I then looked at Chelsea and we both smiled. "Chelsea and I discussed this the other night. She recorded all past and present events throughout both of our groups separate and combined adventures on Lyoko." I explained and Chelsea nodded in agreement. "It's all right here on this CD." She said. We all then went back to the school and, after our father explained his disappearance to Delmas and Aelita and I announced we were related to him and not Odd, showed the entire school our times on Lyoko since we knew they wouldn't believe just our words alone. After that, they believed us. Then, we all went to the gym for Odd's graduation party. "And now, kicking off this party, Aelita Hopper!" Odd announced. After Aelita played her demo, it was my turn. "And now, Christopher Hopper!" Odd said, cuing me to play my demo. After I finished up, I went over to our friends. "Odd, our real name isn't Hopper." I said, causing everyone but Aelita and our parents to have a look of complete confusion on their faces. "Schaeffer's our real name. After Mom disappeared, and we moved to the Hermitage, our dad wanted to make a fresh start. Franz is his middle name, while Hopper's our mother's maiden name." Aelita explained. "Christopher and Aelita Schaeffer. Those are names that really fit." Yumi said. The rest of the night, we just had fun. After the party, Aelita and I told our parents we completely refurbished the Hermitage. The four of us then went home, ready for tomorrow.

**That's the final chapter. I will add a bonus chapter since I mentioned graduation. Bringing back Anthea was an idea that just hit me while I was typing. I hope you guys love all the work I'm doing. I have an idea for another story and it will relate to another animated series from 1998. Review and I'll add more stuff.**


	13. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter: Graduation, Final Trip And A New Enemy**

_General POV_

Aelita was on stage finishing up her Valedictorian speech. As she finished up, a roar of immense cheering followed. As soon as they all threw their caps in the air, Jeremie fired up the special scanners he made for the Warriors since they decided to blow up the factory after a final trip to Lyoko. Chelsea powered up the five surveillance camera drones, one in each Sector, to show everyone all they could do.

"Transfer! Scanner! Virtualization!"

All of the Warriors were on each of the five Sectors of Lyoko, DJ and Ulrich in the Ice Sector, Jordan and Yumi in the Forest Sector, Odd and Brady in the Desert Sector, William and Jacob in the Mountain Sector, and the Schaeffer twins in Sector 5. Christopher and Aelita made their way to the Corezone as the others readied their weapons. Once the Brother and sister were in the labyrinth, all ten Warriors began showing their skills and powers. The observers, including Sissi, were all amazed by what the heroes could do. Franz had been working on special wristwatches that will allow the teens to have full access to their powers on Earth. Everyone would have questions for them, including Milly and Tamiya. The Warriors were enjoying themselves now that they came to Lyoko and it wasn't because of a X.A.N.A. alert. After about an hour, they all came back to receive what Franz called "Transwatches" that the Warriors could use to have access to all of their abilities on Earth just like they could on Lyoko. "Now, obviously, I made a minor adjustment to your uniforms. If you guys seriously wanna be superheroes, you'll need masks." Franz said to them. They nodded in understanding. "Now, to activate your Lyoko forms, simply point the watches in a circle and say 'Transform to Warrior'." He said, again the teens nodding in understanding. They then proceeded to blow the factory sky high. Afterward, Milly and Tamiya decided to interview the heroes. "How long have you all been fighting against X.A.N.A.?" Milly asked. "About two years." Christopher said. "And you and your sister were trapped on two different Lyokos for ten years?" Tamiya asked, causing the Schaeffer teens to nod their heads. "Wouldn't that mean you guys would have been in your twenties now?" Milly asked, again earning nods from the twins. Franz then explained that there was an age lock on them and himself. After the interview was over, some strange figures showed up. There were ten people in black, white, and green ninja themed bodysuits and the Warriors found it a good time to try out their new toys. They all shouted the passcode and then they were in their Lyoko forms. The twenty fighters all took a different fighting stance. Within seconds, the courtyard became a battleground. As the fight progressed, the ninjas' white lines began to match the colors of their opponents, surprising the Warriors. After another hour, the ninjas retreated. "This isn't done yet." Aelita said. "She's right. This war has just begun." Her brother said. "Only one man could have sent them. And I fired him from my team." Franz said. "You mean?" Anthea asked. "Yes. Tyron." "Papa, isn't that the guy that tried to steal all of your research?" Christopher asked his father, causing Franz to nod.

**And that's that. I apologize for how short this chapter is. I will be working on a sequel story to this in the future. But at the moment, I'll be working on a separate story. I hope you guys approve of this story. Review and I'll keep making more stories.**


End file.
